N de nocturno
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: La confución y los celos te llevan a hacer cosas de las que quiza te arrepientas. Tohru x Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

**NOCTURNO**

**Capítulo 1**

_Ok, hace como un millón de años que no escribo pero espero no haber empeorado. _

_Esta historia se ubica un año después de que Yuki, Tohru y Kyo salieron de la prepa y contiene algunos datos del manga que tal vez alguien aún no haya leído, pero nada realmente importante._

_Parejas: Tohru y Kyo principalmente, pero si quieren que incluya alguna otra, por mí no hay problema (siempre y cuando no interfiera con la principal)._

_No olviden dejar reviews._

Tohru´s P.O.V.

El ruido de la ventana al abrirse me sobresaltó. El siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando entraba a la casa a través de mi ventana, trepando con sigilo las ramas del árbol frente a ella y abriéndola con cuidado, sin saber que yo sabía de sus salidas nocturnas y lo esperaba despierta hasta su regreso.

Hoy en día, Yuki, Kyo y yo cursamos el primer año de la universidad y aunque ellos dos siempre tendrán sus diferencias han llegado a apreciarse al grado de que sus actitudes, ahora que han madurado, son muy similares. Yuki ha aprendido de Kyo a confiar en sí mismo, a ser más abierto y a creer en los demás; mientras que Kyo ha aprendido a controlar su carácter y es casi tan cortés como su primo, sin embargo, incluso a través de su cortesía lo siento cada vez más distante.

A los pocos meses de entrar a la universidad empezó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en la casa; los otros dos hombres de la casa trataron de que no me preocupara diciéndome que era normal que estuviera ocupado con la escuela y sus prácticas en el dojo, que después de todo a los gatos no les gusta pasar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar o que tal vez tenía una novia. Poco después descubrí que Shigure había acertado al respecto: Kyo se estaba viendo con una mujer.

La noche que lo supe estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero él insistió en salir de todos modos. No había nadie en casa y decidí esperar sentada en la sala a que volviera pero me venció el sueño. Desperté a las 3 de la mañana y corrí hasta su cuarto que estaba vació; así que me di por vencida y fui a acostarme. Poco tiempo después entró a mi cuarto por la ventana por primera vez, con los zapatos en una manoy tratando de no hacer ruido. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Al día siguiente cuando fui por su ropa para lavarla noté que a su camisa le faltaba un botón y que el cuello estaba manchado de lápiz labial, tanto la camisa como el pantalón tenían un aroma extraño mezcla del suyo propio y del perfume de la mujer.

Tallé la camisa durante mucho tiempo, tal vez más de una hora, pero la roja mancha de lápiz labial no se fue del todo, aunque nadie más la hubiera notado de no saber que estaba ahí. Lloré toda la noche sin saber muy bien por qué. Aún no me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOCTURNO**

**Capítulo 2**

Kyo´s P.O.V.

Siempre tuve la impresión de que entre nosotros había algo, algo especial. Creo que muy en el fondo siempre pensé que sería mía. No sé por qué, tal vez por el hecho de que hubiera visto mi verdadera forma y no me abandonase, de que se enfrentase a Akito para conseguir mi libertad y rompiera nuestra maldición. Tal vez pensé que todo eso era prueba de que me amaba más que como a un amigo. Pero no me di cuenta de la fuerza de mis sentimientos hacía a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Era la octava semana de clases y los exámenes se aproximaban. Uo, Hana, Yuki, Tohru y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en la biblioteca para estudiar pero sólo las amigas de Tohru y yo llegamos a tiempo. Después de media hora las chicas estaban preocupadas por los dos impuntuales así que fui a buscarlos. Los encontré en un salón cercano, abrazados y besándose; ninguno de los dos notó mi presencia. Volví a la biblioteca a despedirme de las chicas, no recuerdo lo que les dije ni a dónde me dirigí entonces, sólo sé que caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que oscureció; cuando pude ordenar mis pensamientos estaba frente a la tumba de Kyoto-san. De alguna manera eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Esa noche me quedé en el dojo y al día siguiente volví a la casa de Shigure aunque evité a la feliz pareja toda la semana.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasé encerrado en mi cuarto o acostado en el techo mirando al cielo, me di cuenta de lo correcta que parecía la relación entre mi primo y mi amiga. Y viendo nuestras vidas en retrospectiva, recordé cientos de pequeños detalles que debieron alertarme sobre sus mutuos sentimientos si les hubiera prestado atención. Deseé haberlo hecho y me reproché mi ineptitud, pero también me sentí feliz por ellos. A pesar de mí mismo y de las diferencias entre ambos, sé que Yuki es un buen hombre y la cuidará tan bien como yo, tal vez mejor, y estoy seguro de que serán felices. Y la felicidad de esa chica es lo único que me ha importado desde que la conocí.

Sin embargo, tener algo que deseas frente a ti y no poder tenerlo es algo insoportable, al menos para mí. Así que poco a poco me alejé de ellos: empecé a pasar más tiempo entrenando con Shishio y a estudiar fuera de casa con compañeros de la universidad, también me ofrecí de chaperón para Hiro y Kisa que por aquel entonces comenzaron a salir y a ayudar a Uo con algunas de sus tareas como mesera en un pequeño restaurante del centro.

Fue en ese lugar donde conocí a Sakaki-san. Ella trabajaba como cantinera en el turno de la noche y era la mujer más intensa y seductora que hubiera conocido en mi vida. Dos días después de conocernos me acosté con ella en su departamento.Y durante el tiempo que duró nuestro encuentro sexual, pude olvidarme de la tristeza de mi alma y me volví adicto a ese olvido. No sé cuales fueran sus razones para olvidar, pero no objetó que la visitara constantemente. Los dos éramos concientes de lo superficial y objetable que era nuestra relación así que no hablamos de ello con nadie. Yo incluso evitaba usar la puerta principal cuando regresaba de su casa y trepaba uno de los árboles del jardín para entrar al cuarto de Tohru, cuya ventana siempre estaba abierta, y que quedaba justo frente al mío.

Mentiría si dijera que no me siento culpable de mi relación con Sakaki; pero prefiero soportar la culpa a vivir sin el alivio que me proporciona.


End file.
